О М, Д и проблемах переходного возраста
by volnaib
Summary: Джулиан Келлер занимается воспитанием маленького Отто Октавиуса. Самое интересное происходит, когда чрезмерно быстро растущий Отто становится подростком, а рядом - девушки... Отто и Джулс - Friendship, а там HeliX или междустрочный OctaviX - решайте сами.


**Название:** О мальчиках, девочках и проблемах переходного возраста

**Вселенная:** альтернативная на базе Марвел-616 (и, частично, Ultimate)

**Рейтинг:** К+ по системе fictionratings, либо G.

**От автора:** фик на заказ для Nirtallis по мотивам квеста Long Way Home, где Джулиан Келлер воспитывает «будущего злого гения» - доктора Октавиуса, ныне – маленького, но очень умного мальчика Отто.

**Отказ:** Все персонажи принадлежат Марвел, Анна принадлежит Думи. Денег за это не получаю, а SOPA пусть идёт лесом.

- Отто!

- Джулиан!

Двое ребят, оба со взъерошенными волосами, один повыше и постарше, другой пониже и помладше, стоят друг напротив друга посреди освещённой лишь настольной лампочкой комнаты, тяжело дышат, уставившись друг на друга, а шестерёнки в их головах перегреваются из-за чрезмерно быстрого вращения. Каждый подбирает наиболее убедительные слова, посредством которых необходимо как можно быстрее деморализовать противника, сбив его с толку.

Джулиан думает о том, что перевес на стороне Отто - как можно спорить с этим мальком, у которого IQ превышает твой собственный раза в два? Ну, может и меньше, но шансы задавить интеллектом оппонента у него с каждой секундой, потраченной на обдумывание, стремятся к нулю. Джулиан никому никогда не скажет, что он сейчас очень боится проиграть в интеллектуальной битве. Если Отто сейчас победит, то он перестанет слушаться и уважать своего наставника, а это чревато. Сегодняшнее происшествие - тому ярчайший пример. Джулиан считает, что должен отстоять свой авторитет. Может, даже не просто отстоять, а буквально задавить этим самым авторитетом, чтобы у мальчика даже в мыслях больше не было совершать что-либо до такой степени из ряда вон выходящее. Ребёнка надо держать в ежовых рукавицах, решает он, иначе он вырастет в безнравственного мерзавца, считающего, что ему всё сойдёт с рук и любое его девиантное поведение останется безнаказанным. И ведь Джулиан, прежде всего, будет в этом виноват.

Отто в растерянности. Он полностью уверен в своей правоте. Может, другие и считают, что он повёл себя неправильно, но у него были на то все причины. Да и вообще, если рассудить, то здесь не один случай произошёл. Вереница событий, значительная часть которых от него не зависела, привела к тому, что перед ним сейчас застыл парень, который его всегда защищал, но сейчас почему-то сжимал и разжимал кулаки, и это очень пугало. Нет, лупить Отто Джулиан ни в коем случае не будет, в этом он был уверен на все сто и был готов поставить на это всю коллекцию редких ракушек, которую успел набрать за последний месяц. Однако в бою подушками высокому Джулиану не было равных, а если не удастся договориться на словах, то спор (или ссора?) может вполне перерасти в настоящую потасовку (благо, подушки у них были лёгкие), где шансов выстоять у Отто было уже гораздо меньше, чем в словесной баталии.

Пугал, кстати, также и фактор неизвестности - в каком случае в голову мальчика может полететь подушка? Если он не убедит Джулиана, или же если докажет свою правоту и, тем самым, поставит под сомнение правильность его точки зрения, что неминуемо ударит по гордости наставника? Сильно ли тот тогда разозлится? Разозлится ли вообще?

Странно. Отто вроде бы вполне хорошо знал этого парня, жившего в одной с ним комнате и проводившего с ним уйму времени - даже, пожалуй, больше, чем со своими взрослыми друзьями, которые, по идее, должны были быть ему более интересны. Просто потому, что они одного возраста, в одной компании, давно друг друга знают, и вообще, так подходят друг другу... А Отто появился внезапно, посреди их устоявшейся жизни, переключив на себя практически всё внимание заводного Джулиана, первого парня на деревне, которого все любили и ненавидели, с которым смеялись и плакали, Джулиана, без которого, как казалось, жизнь на Острове должна просто остановиться, замереть и более никогда не возобновляться. Может, подумал Отто, это всё из-за ревности? Может, от маленького ботана, коим его все видят, просто захотели избавиться, чтобы снова вернуть своей группировке такого незаменимого Джулиана?

- Какого чёрта, объясни мне, ты это вытворяешь? - завопил телекинетик.

- Они плетут против меня заговор! - одновременно с ним закричал малолетний гений.

- Что? Какой ещё заговор? - на секунду опешил Келлер. - Что за ерунду ты несёшь?

- А ты ещё не знаешь? - глаза Октавиуса загорелись - кажется, он нашёл удачную точку приложения своих интеллектуальных способностей. - Они все просто хотят, чтобы я исчез! Будто меня и не было!

- Кто - они? Куда исчез? - Джулиан замотал головой. - Прекрати тут путаницу разводить.

- Вот, я так и знал! - произнёс Отто, голосом чуть обиженным и чуть гордым, ибо он-то догадался, как тут обстоят дела, а Келлер - ещё нет. Ничего, сейчас он его просветит, и тот всё поймёт. - Они все просто не хотят, чтобы ты со мной общался. Они думают, что я тебя у них отбираю, и поэтому хотят меня убить. Ну или просто - чтобы меня здесь не было.

- Тьфу, ёлки-палки! Они - это кто? И никто не хочет тебя здесь убивать, не выдумывай, - телекинетик уже мысленно клял себя за то, что не смог взять ситуацию в руки с самого начала, и теперь Отто будет его просвещать, что-то объяснять и втолковывать, и вообще получится так, что это он выговаривает Джулиану, а не наоборот. Когда, скажите на милость, они проскочили этот поворот?

- Они - это все.

- Инопланетяне тоже?

- Что? Нет! При чём здесь инопланетяне? - нахмурился Отто. Ему не понравилась ухмылка, возникшая на лице его наставника. Было в ней что-то... снисходительное.

- Всё - это очень обширное понятие, гений, - поучительно произнёс Геллион, и вправду радуясь тому, что удалось немножко сбить мысль оппонента с программной траектории полёта. - Побольше конкретики, пожалуйста.

- Они...

- Тише, тише. Дыши глубже, - продолжал он менторским тоном. - Вот так. И мысли формулируй почётче.

- Они - это твоя... наша... компания. Взрослые ребята, - насупившись, проговорил Отто. Он не любил, когда его перебивают, даже взрослые, а уж тем более, когда говорят таким тоном. Вот раньше Джулиан так не говорил. Почти что. - Тебя все очень любят и хотят, чтобы ты с ними был всё время. А я... я вроде как стою между ними и тобой. Понимаешь? - мальчик замахал руками, не давая собеседнику ответить. - Ты со мной очень много общаешься. Больше, чем с ними. А они хотят, чтобы было наоборот. А ещё лучше - чтобы только с ними, то есть со мной не общался. А если следовать логике, то для того, чтобы пресечь наше с тобой общение полностью, надо, чтобы одного из нас, либо обоих, вообще не было. То есть совсем. Потому что если нет рядом - это не значит, что конец общению, потому что можно по телефону или почте, а вот если... не перебивай меня, пожалуйста. Тебя они убрать не могут, потому что ты им нужен. Значит, остаюсь только я. Вот и выходит, что меня хотят... ну, "убрать". Ты понял, как, - серьёзно добавил Отто, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией Джулиана.

Кажется, сообщение нашло своего адресата - Келлер выглядел достаточно обеспокоенным сложившейся ситуацией и теперь наверняка уже обдумывал планы по спасению своего подопечного.

- Бред, - наконец-то выдал он. Надо ли уточнять, что это был совсем не тот ответ, которого ждал от него Отто.

- Вовсе нет. Всё вполне логично.

- Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Откуда у тебя вообще взялись такие мысли? - Геллион явно пребывал в некоем подобии ступора, который вот-вот перейдёт в обычный ужас. - Нет, не отвечай пока. Дай мне собраться с мыслями.

Две минуты прошли в полном молчании, пока Келлер, запустив руки в свои лохмы (ей-Богу, ну зачем парню такие длинные волосы? Тем более, если он их почти не расчёсывает), рассматривал шнурки на своих ботинках. Отто в это время занялся гораздо более интересным и полезным делом - сковыривал на руке болячку.

- Значит, так. Во-первых, меня... нет. Во-первых, тебя никто не хочет здесь убить. Из нашей компании - так точно. Во-вторых, меня здесь вовсе не все любят и уж тем более - не боготворят до такой степени, чтобы ради общения со мной кого-то "убирать", как ты выразился. И уж тем более они не станут устраивать ради такого дела какой-нибудь заговор затевать. И так своих проблем куча, а тут ещё сиди и придумывай, как бы от пацанёнка избавиться... нет, парень. Вот что я тебе скажу - паранойя у тебя. В мире, конечно, куча гадостей творится, но не надо в каждом встречном видеть смертельного врага и потенциального киллера.

- Но она же обещала меня убить! - в отчаянии воскликнул Отто. Неужели Джулиан будет теперь отрицать очевидные факты?

- Вообще-то я тут выяснил, что она вовсе не грозилась тебя отправить на тот свет.

- Ещё как грозилась! - возмутился мальчик.

- Формулировочку напомни, пожалуйста.

- Она... ну, сказала, что если я ещё раз так сделаю, то она мне руки отрежет. Но ты бы видел её лицо, как она на меня посмотрела, она точно имела в виду, что убьёт!

- Да, а ещё ты мне говорил, что сказала она это после того, как ты до неё "просто дотронулся".

- Да так и было!

- Ты её за задницу схватил, чёрт побери! - всплеснул руками Джулиан, вне себя от... каких-то очень сильных эмоций, которые он сейчас испытывал. Отто не мог точно определить, что это было.

- Как будто ты так не делал! - парировал мальчик.

- Что-о?.. Неправда! Не было такого!

- Было! Я всё видел! Ты так Анну... а она хоть и стукнула тебя по руке, но при этом улыбалась, а потом ещё тебе руку на плечи положила!

Келлер в ужасе закрыл лицо ладонью, словно пытаясь загородиться от своего хоть и довольно маленького, но уже такого проблемного подопечного.

- Это же было в шутку! - убитым тоном протянул он. И когда этот шкет успевает всё видеть? Занят ведь целыми днями, сидит с Немезисом взаперти и всё время что-то учит, учит, учит... А стоило Геллиону хоть раз оплошать - хотя какое там! Просто не вовремя проявленный хулиганский жест, он же не имел в виду ничего такого, просто дурачился. А теперь ему ещё и оправдываться придётся?

- Ну и у меня, может, тоже в шутку было! Почему тебе можно, а мне нельзя?

"Ну и как с ним можно разговаривать?" - одновременно подумали ребята.

- Потому что! Потому что не все люди одинаковые! - Джулиан размахивал руками, словно ветряная мельница, отчаявшись донести смысл своего ментального послания вербально. - Послушай, - проговорил он уже более спокойно. - Все люди разные. А ещё все они находятся в разных отношениях. Вот если я сейчас подойду и ущипну за ляжку Намора, ты что думаешь, он мне волосы взъерошит и скажет "Ох ты какой шалунишка"? Да он мне я... гм. По голове так настучит, что я вообще к людям буду бояться подходить. А если я Анне то же самое сделаю, она, может, тоже по голове настучит, но совсем по-другому. Понимаешь?

- Ну, предположим... Ну а Лаура-то что? За что она меня так ненавидит?

- Не сгущай краски. Лаура... Лаура очень сложный человек. Сложный как сам по себе, так и в общении. Я думаю, ты для неё - просто маленький мальчик, который перешёл границы дозволенного, и которого в эти границы нужно вернуть. Чтобы дров не наломал. Да и в конце концов, приличие надо хоть какое-то иметь. Она всё-таки... скажем так, строгая. В строгих условиях воспитана была. И не надо при ней лишний раз паясничать.

- Паясничать? Это я-то паясничаю? А ты... ты вообще! Ты с ней целовался, я знаю! - мальчику не очень-то хотелось сейчас выкидывать этот козырь, но Джулиан, казалось, уже прочно встал на позиции и оттуда уходить не собирался. Значит, надо выдернуть у него ковёр из-под ног. Он же сам! Сам делает то, что запрещает Отто! Ну как так можно?

- Я?.. Когда? - опешил Келлер. Чёрт возьми, ну надо ж быть! Всего один раз-то было, и то он думал, что мальчишка ничего не заметил, он же к ним спиной стоял, да и далеко достаточно...

- Выворачиваться будешь? - Отто упёр руки в боки, совсем так же, как когда-то делал сам Джулиан. Смотрелся он очень смешно - такой маленький (по сравнению с Келлером) и вместе с тем такой серьёзный. Но сейчас было не до смеха.

- Это что ещё за тон, а? Ты чего себе позволяешь?

- А чего _ты_ себе позволяешь? Ты на меня кричишь, ругаешься, ты мне не веришь, а я тебя после этого должен слушаться? Да? А теперь ты ещё и врать мне будешь, а? Скажешь, что ничего у вас там не было? Может, я и тебе теперь не нужен? Может, вы только и думаете все, как от меня избавиться! - последнее уже было не вопросом, а гневным возгласом, пропитанным жесточайшей обидой человека, которому самый близкий его друг нанёс удар со спины. Шмыгнув носом, Отто вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

- Вот блин дети! Охренеть можно! - Геллион с размаху долбанул кулаком по столу, что последнему (да и первому) вовсе не понравилось. Он пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, стараясь успокоиться, и побежал на поиски юного беглеца. Ах уж этот подростковый период... неужели он и сам такой был? Да нет вроде. По крайней мере, в тринадцать лет параноидальности такой у него точно не было.

Поколесив по острову, Джулиан таки наконец нашёл паренька - тот сидел на одной из бесчисленных прибрежных скал, лицом к океану... точнее, к собственным коленкам, и плечи его тряслись, словно его било в жестокой лихорадке.

- Послушай, - тихо сказал Келлер, присаживаясь рядом и кладя мальчишке руку на плечо. Тот лишь огрызнулся: "Отстань от меня", передёрнув плечом, и принялся спешно вытирать кулаком слёзы.

- Нет, ты меня выслушай сначала, - всё так же тихо проговорил парень. - Извини, что я на тебя накричал. Не надо было мне голос повышать. Я знаю, как это неприятно. - Отто молчал и хлюпал носом. - Вот. Я просто беспокоюсь за тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты попадал в неприятности. А это была неприятность, хотя, в общем-то, по сути это - скорее недопонимание. Так что давай договоримся так. Я сейчас пойду, поговорю с Лаурой, потом мы все вместе поболтаем, проясним ситуацию, и... ты, это... извинись перед ней. Не надо было всё-таки руки распускать, тем более с ней. Она девушка суровая. Вот так. Ну что, договорились?

Отто сначала сидел, нахохлившись, словно воробей, потом молча кивнул, потом - ещё раз, с чуть виноватым видом взглянув на Джулиана.

- Ну и отличненько, - обрадовался тот. - Ты посиди пока, а я её поищу. Не уходи никуда, окей? - и умчался навстречу заходящему солнцу. Впрочем, достаточно скоро примчался обратно, идя уже вдвоём с маленькой хмурой черноволосой девушкой (Лаура, конечно, кто бы это ещё мог быть) и отчаянно жестикулируя, как и всегда, когда ему, казалось, не хватает не то слов, не то воздуха.

- Ну... вот мы и пришли, - проговорил запыхавшийся примиритель, уставший, но вроде бы довольный. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на обоих ребят по очереди, ожидая, когда же они наконец заговорят. Первым собрался Отто.

- Извини меня, пожалуйста, - пробормотал он, не глядя девушке в глаза, потому что боялся её сверлящего взгляда, как чёрт ладана. - Я больше так не буду.

- Хорошо, - бесцветным тоном ответила та, бесстрастно взирая на смутившегося мальчишку, который был уже почти с неё ростом. Снова молчание, и весьма продолжительное.

- Я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я просто... - вдруг затараторил Отто. - Я просто думал, что так можно... с хорошими друзьями. Ты мне нравишься, не так, конечно, как Джулиану, - краем глаза Отто заметил, как парень вдруг резко покраснел, словно помидор, и будто бы даже уменьшился в росте, - но всё равно, Джулиан говорит, что ты умная и красивая и очень хорошая, хоть и суровая, а я с тобой, получается, почти не общаюсь, но очень хочется... Вот я и подумал, что, может, ты захочешь... - на лице Келлера было написано такое страдание, будто ему кол осиновый вогнали в ногу, а ему даже пикнуть нельзя. Интересно, почему? Однако после следующей фразы он как-то даже просветлел: - Давай дружить, а?

Икс, в отличие от Джулиана, выслушала всё это с совершенно спокойным выражением лица и только под конец причудливо изогнула бровь.

- Хорошо, - уголки губ её вдруг чуть приподнялись, и она протянула Отто руку. - Будем друзьями. Я приношу свои извинения за то, что тебя напугала. Я не собиралась отрезать тебе руки.

Келлера от последней фразы так вообще передёрнуло, а Отто... лучась счастьем, с удовольствием взял её ладонь в свою и энергично потряс, скрепляя новообретённую дружбу хорошим рукопожатием.

- Да, ребята, с вами не соскучишься, - пробормотал Келлер, кладя обоим руки на плечи. Отто внезапно буквально кинулся вперёд, сжимая ребят в объятиях, которые, явно не ожидая такого бурного проявления чувств, даже не успели среагировать и как-то воспротивиться этому - если, конечно, хотели этого.

- Мама, папа, я - очень дружная семья, - широко улыбаясь и жмурясь от переполняющей радости, процитировал мальчик одну из бесчисленных присказок Анны, которая почему-то казалась ему сейчас как нельзя уместной.

Единственное, чего он долго не мог понять, так это почему Джулиан весь оставшийся вечер ходил какой-то смущённый, на следующий день ушёл с Лаурой в кино, даже никого не пригласив, а придя домой, как-то странно улыбался, глядя на девушку, и она отвечала ему такой же странной улыбкой, будто эти двое хранили какой-то большой-большой секрет, о котором никто в мире, кроме них двоих, не знал и не мог знать.


End file.
